Born to die
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: '"Life isn't fair, don't expect death it is" Violet said to Tate'. A Violate story. Inspired on Lana del Rey "Born to die" Album. Warning: Character death, rated T because of it and use of vulgar lenguge.


**Hello readers, this is my first violate story in english, so if there are grammar mistakes, please let me know so i can improve my grammar in english**

**this story is inspired by Lana del Rey Album "Born to die" It might have 2 more charapters... that depends on the reviews,**

**hope you like it!.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Note: This is AU, in this universe Tate is alive, and they both are the same age.**

**Song: Born to die, Lana del rey.**

* * *

Tate entered slowly to the Old Catholic church located in the old part of Los Angeles, about 20 persons were silently staring at the casquet located in the middle of the room, he took a deep breath and walked slowly, as everyone stared at him, some with surprise, a few with hate and some others with pity.

He left a bouquet of black roses next to the chestnut casquet and stared at it, there was Violet's lifeless body resting, she was using a white dress that matched with her pale skin and her hair was loose, her face had a few bruises, and he didn't want to imagine the bruises on the rest of her body, he felt a suffocated sob next to him, he looked and saw Vivien, her eyes red and puffy "Thanks for coming" She mumbled, holding back her tears "How could I not come?" He asked "I left the hospital yesterday, some wounds still hurt, but I will be fine" He assured as he sat on the cold floor of the church "How are you?" He asked to the older woman, she shrugged as she sat next to him "I try to be strong, my babies need me, as well Ben, but it's just too hard" Vivien answered to Tate's question "And where is Ben?" He asked, feeling fear building inside of him "He is checking on the babies, Moira is taking care of them but still…" Vivien answered "Do you think he hates me?" Tate asked softly and Vivien gave him a sympathetic look "No, he is just hurt, but he doesn't hate you, it isn't your fault" She assured to him, and that made Tate feel even more guilty "I was driving" He said softly "I held her on my arms and then she just… went away" He spoke and Vivien sobbed "Sorry" He said as he stood up "I need to get some air" He excused himself and took off of the church the faster he could.

Tate walked, just walked, with no direction, he was angry, angry at the world, at himself, he was deceived at how unfair was life.

He realized he must have been walked hours, because now he was in front of the beach, _their_ beach, the one he took her on their first date on Halloween, he entered slowly into it and took his shoes and socks off, feeling how warm was the sand and stopped walking when he was almost in the sea, the soft waves almost touching his feet and he sat down on the sand and took a deep breath.

"Shit Violet, Why you and not me?" He asked out loud, staring at the sea "It isn't fair, you had such a bright future, a whole life to live, and you deserve to be alive, not me" He said as he closed his eyes, remembering the accident…

_Tate was driving his 1950's mustang with Violet next to him on the front passenger seat, he looked at her, still driving "I love you" He said, she looked at him and let out a big grin, she pulled closer to him "I love you too" She mumbled against his lips and kissed him, a long and passionate kiss, a few seconds later he felt a loud noise and then everything went black._

_He woke up a couple of hours later, no cars on the driving way, besides his and the car that impacted his mustang, no sign of the driver, he slowly got out of the car and he saw Violet body on her seat, he ran and forced the door, but he just couldn't open it, after a few minutes forcing it he finally opened and took Violet's body on his strong arms "Violet?" He asked "Violet, wake up" she coughed blood on his white shirt "Tate?" She asked "I love you" She smiled a little and closed her eyes "Don't you die on me Violet! Don't you die" He screamed on the verge of crying, shaking Violet lifeless body "Why?" He yelled, tears streaming down his face, Violet, his Violet, was dead._

"Damn it Violet, I should have died, Not you!" He yelled with tears streaming down his cheeks "I should be on that casquet, not you!" He let out a scream as he started to cry.

"Don't cry" He heard a soft and feminine Voice, with surprise he opened his eyes and there was Violet, walking slowly from the inside of the ocean "What the fucking fuck?" He mumbled "Have I lost my mind?" He asked to himself as Violet sat next to him, her clothes dry as well her hair "Nope, you haven't… yet" Violet said as she pulled him on a hug, his head resting on her shoulder "But I like boys insane" She joked and he pulled apart, staring at her.

"Is this really happening, this can't be happening!" He exclaimed as he touched her right cheek "Yes it, is happening, I am in here, right here, not in your mind" She said as she stocked his hair with sweetness, they remained silent for a few minutes "I'm sorry" He apologized "I should be dead, not you" He said as a silent tear streamed down his face "It isn't fair" He mumbled, sobbing.

"Shh…" She tried to calm him down "Life isn't fair, don't expect death it is" She spoke quietly "Everything is pain for me now, don't cry, don't make everything even more painful" He tried to stop sobbing but he failed "I'm sorry" He mumbled "Don't make me sad, don't make me cry" She said softly "Sometimes love is not enough and rough get tough" Violet told him as she held his hand tightly "I love you, never forget that" She grinned sweetly "I love you too" He said when he finally controlled his sobs "But is my fault, all of this is my fault!" He exclaimed as he stood up "Desnity can be a bitch" Violet shrugged and slowly stood up "But don't think this is your fault, this whole thing of life and death is out of our control, and you know it" She said to him, looking at his eyes.

"Those light brown eyes" Tate said as he looked her beautiful eyes "I can lost myself into them, how am I going to live knowing you aren't in this world anymore, knowing I will be not able to see you every day, you won't be on school next Monday, and it's our last year on that hell hole" He said lightly touching her cheek "Next Monday I won't walk to school with you, I won't be able to sit in lunch with you, all the things we do, I won't be able to do them, because you won't be here, you won't be with me anymore" He let out a few tears and she whipped them "You are strong, I know that, you will be able to move on, maybe not today, tomorrow or maybe anytime soon, but someday you will be able to live peacefully with yourself, without me" She said as she looked the sky, it was painted in red shades and the sun was going down "Our time is ending" She said as she let out a small sigh "Listen carefully to me, don't get back to coke" He let out a small smirk "Don't do anything stupid" His smirk got bigger "I love you" He replaced his smirk for a small sweet smile "I love you too"

Tate took a small box from his pocket "I was going to give this to you when we graduated, but since you aren't going to graduate now…" He opened the box and there was a small ring with a small diamond on the middle "I want to give it to you now" He took her hand and slowly put the ring on her finger "I love you" Violet kissed him passionately and Tate kissed her back with the same intensity, He sat on the sand and Violet did the same "And I through we were the lucky ones" He laughed humorlessly "Maybe you aren't so wrong" She mumbled, they spent minutes like that, maybe hours, talking and kissing in front of the sea, enjoying of their last moments together, Violet looked at the sky, it was almost night.

"I have to go" She said as she slowly stood up and Tate did the same "I love you" Violet kissed him pulling her arms around his neck and he put his arms on the hips "I love you too" Tate mumbled between kisses "Now it's time" She broke the kiss and slowly pulled away from him "I will never forget you" He said, taking her hand on his as his eyes started to fill with tears "I won't either, never" She said as she touched the ring with the tip of her fingers "I have to go, Tate" She pulled away "I love you" She kissed him softly and a few seconds later they broke apart the kiss "I love you too" He mumbled, resting his forehead on hers, after a few minutes like that, she pulled away and started to walk inside of the sea, Tate tried to follow her "Don't do that" She warned him "You don't want to end in here" She kept walking "I love you!" She yelled as she paused and looked at him, he started to cry, Violet turned and walked into the sea, finally disappearing.

"I love you too" He said softly as he started to cry.


End file.
